Cameras are currently available for providing flash facility without the use of batteries. One example is the pocket camera which contains a striker mechanism for providing impact to a percussive type flash bulb. The percussive flash bulb is custom-designed for this type camera and contains an explosive material which becomes detonated upon impact causing the shredded metal material within the lamp to burn brightly.
Another camera which provides batteryless flash capability contains a piezoelectric generator and striking member within the camera's housing. When the shutter mechanism is actuated the striker impacts the piezoelectric crystal and generates a voltage pulse to fire a combustible flash bulb. The voltage generated by the piezoelectric is of instantaneous duration and is therefore incapable of providing sufficient power to fire a standard filament type flash bulb. The flash bulb required for the piezoelectric camera contains a pair of lead wires having primer material coated on the end of the lead wires within the bulb. The piezoelectric voltage generates an instantaneous arc between the shredded metal and the primer material causing the primer to explode and ignite the metal material.
The problem inherent in the batteryless type cameras is the customizing of particular flash bulb designs which can only operate in their respective cameras. The percussive flash bulb of the pocket camera, for example, is non-operational in the piezoelectric type camera and vice versa.
The purpose of this inventin is to provide an electronic flash attachment which contains a circuit capable of operating in both of the aforementioned camera types.